30 Day Sexy Challenge
by MagicLemonMan
Summary: Just an Idea... The 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge with a sour twist!


Well, I had an interesting Idea.

Yes, OC Lemons is still being done, don't worry about it, but I had an amazing idea.

Who here knows about the 30 day nsfw otp challenge? What if I did that, but minus the OTP, just short 500-1000 word one-shots? Cool, right? You guys can ask for certain pairkngs, but it will be mostly random other than that.

Will I fail?

Probably

Will I finish?

Probably not

But Fuck it, here we go!

Fangle

As Mike Schmidt flipped through the cameras for Freddy Fazbears Pizza, he could catch most animatronics. Usually, anyways. Sometimes one would slip by him, and he'd have to catch up before he died. It happened most often with Foxy, the runner, but he wasn't hard to catch either. He always left his curtains open, so it was pretty easy to tell. It was strange how the animatronics were humanoid...

Foxy sprinted down the hall, faster and faster, hoping he could take down this annoying bastard night guard. He ran right past the supply closet, with Bonnie trapped inside, ran right past the drawings on the left hallway, and then he rounded the corner, and then, and then..!

He ran right into a door.

"O shit!" Foxy cussed, clutching his nose.

His vision was blurry for a second, but it cleared up, leaving a throbbed pain in its wake. His nose was dripping blood, maybe broken, but it hurt like all hell.

"Dammit Night Guard!" He screamed, infuriated with the thick, steel walls preventing him from finally beating the night guard. He had been doing the same routine for nearly 20 years! 20. Damn. Years. It always worked.

Well, used to, anyways.

Clutching his bloody nose, Foxy limped back to the cove.

"F'ckin' Guard, always usin' those f'ckin' doors. F'ckin' wit me plans "

He entered the bathroom and washed his nose, trying to get as much blood out as possible. This night guard was already on his fourth night, and Foxy still couldn't catch him. It infuriated him to no end! With his nose now no longer pouring blood (blood? Oil? Lava? Who cares), he left the bathroom and continued his walk of shame back to his stage

Foxy slowly entered his humble abode, his home, to find it dark, just as he liked it, but also occupied, not how he liked it. Inside his comfy wooden stage, sat a white vixen, relaxing on the mossy planks near the open window. Her yellow eyes were casting a soft glow onto the old floor, illuminating bits and pieces of areas which had not seen light in decades. She seemed focused on something on the floor, until Foxy walked in and cleared his throat.

"Ehhh... Lass?"

He nervously spoke, hoping to elicit some sort of response from the shining fox. As he had hoped, her ears perked up, and a second later, her head tilted up toward him as well.

"Ehhh... What Ye be doin' in me cove?"

She stared at him for a couple seconds, her bright eyes lighting up the distance between them.

"W-Well..." She began, not certain how she should explain.

Foxy made a circular motion with his one good hand, asking her to continue.

"Ye See... I was cold, so I thought maybe... it would be warmer."

The sentence was a statement, but she ended it more like a question.

Now that she mentioned it, Foxy was beginning to feel chilly. The pizzeria turned off its main generators at night, and the back-up generators did not have any thermostats or anything to change the temperature. There was a slight draft blowing through the opened window above the fox's head, it seemed to chill him to the bone, penatrating every layer of his fur. His hand instinctively went to his elbows as he tried to warm his suddenly cold arms.

The vixen seemed to catch on to that, and stood up.

And then she wrapped her arms around him.

Foxy was mildly shocked that she had been so forward, but he calmed down after a moment.

They stood there for a bit, both robots simply embracing each other, sharing each other's warmth.

Foxy lowered them both to the ground, all while they were hugging each other. The floor creaked, but they didn't care. They sat facing each other, the Vixen's eyes appearing dimmer now that he was closer, but they still shone brilliantly by any standards. They enjoyed the silence that seemed to twirl around them beside the wind, enjoyable, but unobtrusive.

"Say, Lass, I never caught yer name..." Foxy began

"Vix" She said.

What a beautiful name...

Yeah, it's no OC Lemons chapter, but it'll do. Just let me know how you guys feel about continuing this series, but I feel that it'll be fun!


End file.
